Love Never Sleeps
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin places himself under a sleeping curse because he believes Bae and Belle are lost to him forever, but he was wrong. Belle was still alive, and she would do whatever it took to break his curse. [One Shot]


**Love Never Sleeps**

**A/AN: This is an AU ending to how "Skin Deep" could have ended. I world like to thank my good friend Charolette Ashmore for helping me come up with the title! This is her gift from me!**

He cursed inwardly breaking more objects after Regina left, practically destroying the entire second floor in the heat of his rage. The Evil Queen had come to his castle gloating about Belle's death. He wanted to pin her to the floor and rip out her jugular with his teeth, but she was still a valuable piece in his game. The only thing he was living for was his son these days, and Regina was the central piece to enacting the curse to take him to the land he now resided in.

Rumplestiltskin poured tirelessly over his work making sure the curse was prepared in time. He kept an enchanted candle burning beside him that let him know his son was still alive. The candle was made out of one of his son's wax figures he'd made out of the residue that dripped from the candles he used while spinning late at the wheel.

Baelfire had touched the wax, so he was able to enchant it so that he would always know his son was alive. He took the candle with him everywhere because it made him feel closer to his son. One night while he was working, something terrible happened.

"The curse is almost complete Bae and then I'll be able to find you. We will finally be a family again." he said thoughtfully until the candle began to flicker.

"This can't be..." he muttered walking towards it. He placed his hands over it, guarding the flame. The light dimmed, slowly burning out. He fruitlessly tried to relight it but it was no use. He swallowed hard, picking it up delicately, holding it to his chest. Dark One's didn't cry, but Rumplestiltskin did as the only hope he had left in his life went out. A beastly howl could be heard throughout the dark castle. Birds flew from their perches and any animal nearby stayed clear of the beast living inside.

In the days that followed, Rumplestiltskin destroyed the curse he was preparing, burning it to ash, a symbol of what his heart had become. He would have liked to have ended his life but dark one's didn't have that luxury. The only way they could die was if someone stabbed them with the dagger, inheriting the power and becoming the new dark one.

He decided to make one final deal to ensure his eternal rest. He made his way to her castle appearing in the dead of night. The hearth was lit, and she was staring blankly into the flames, "Why are you here?" she spoke accusingly, giving him a pointed look.

"I'm here to make a deal with you dearie, and I can assure you that it will be our last." he spoke evenly ready to be through so he could put his plan into action.

"What kind of deal, and what could I possibly have that you want?" she probed, coming to stand near him. Tension flooded the atmosphere as two dark beings held their gazes.

"I'm here for a sleeping curse." he supplied, his amber orbs boring into her.

"I see...My question is why would the dark one need a sleeping curse? Is he not powerful enough to make one himself?" she mocked but stepped back when she sensed his irritation.

"I could make my own but that would mean I would have to go out and gather the ingredients, and I don't have the time nor the patience for it. Making a deal with you seemed like the easiest route to take." he snapped, and she could sense the melancholy in his tone.

"Very well then...The only thing I want in return is a nice desolate cave up in the mountains. You know how I loathe being in this form." she scoffed, and he nodded.

"Very well Maleficent. If that's what you wish then you shall have it." he agreed, holding out his hand. Maleficent handed him a thin vial of yellow liquid.

"I don't believe I need to brief you on the workings of a sleeping curse. You know how all this works, and I'm sure you know that the only way the curse can be broken is with true loves kiss." she enlightened, and he nodded, taking the vial.

"I do, and you also know that I don't believe in true love, so I have no fear of the person I give this to of ever waking up." he retorted, placing the vial in his cloak.

"Lucky for you then...Now please send me to my new dwelling." she commanded, and he snapped his fingers sending her to the secluded location he'd promised.

Over the next few days, Rumplestiltskin prepared himself for eternal sleep. He placed protection and illusion spells all around his property, ensuring that no one would ever find him. He sent the dagger to an isolated location. He uncorked the vial, focusing on the frothy yellow liquid he was about to drink. He never had to worry about waking up because his _true love _was dead and even if she wasn't, she would never find him. The sleeping curse was the easy way out to most, but he couldn't bear living out the rest of his existence without any hope. He lied in the middle of his bed, swallowing back the potion. The empty vial clattered to the floor, breaking into a thousand pieces. Rumplestiltskin welcomed the sleep he would never awaken from with only two people on his mind.

~X~

Belle wasn't sure how she'd escaped but when the huntsman came with the key to her cell, she didn't object. She ran for her life after he told her Regina planned to hang her the following morning. Apparently her reason for holding her was through, and she held no purpose for her anymore.

She ran for days until she found the path that led to his dwelling. The only thing she longed to do was find him and make things right. Surely they could work it out somehow and finally be together again. Her heart thrummed in her chest when she approached the mountain the dark castle sat upon except it wasn't there.

"I know this is the mountain...Where could it be?" she quizzed, her heart becoming heavy with vexation. She wandered to the top but her hopes were dashed when she seen nothing. The castle was gone but that didn't make sense?.Belle stayed there for hours trying to make sense of this puzzle but nothing came to mind. It was obvious he was hiding, but what would make the dark one disappear without a trace?

As the months passed, it seemed that was the case. Belle settled down in the village that Rumplestiltskin first inhabited because she knew he made deals with the villagers there often, but there were no talks of deal making and dark ones. Belle decided that she must find out what happened to him no matter how long it took and that's how her journey began.

She moved from town to town, taking on various aliases so that she wouldn't be discovered. She found herself braving the unknown by seeking out various sorcerers Rumplestiltskin had dealt with. Some of those sorcerers were reluctant to give her any information but others shared their secrets and abilities with her for a price, but Belle made sure that it didn't darken her soul. As the years passed, she realized that preserving her youth was important. Immortality was a tricky thing to procure, but she'd found a way after discovering a fountain of youth. The price of her immortality was killing the mermaid that guarded the fountain, but she was able to do it. Belle didn't find joy in taking the lives of others but finding her true love had consumed her. She would do anything to find her beloved, including taking a few lives which were mainly those of mystical beings.

On one of her many treks, she'd discovered a cave to take refuge in for the night. She just hadn't imagined it belonged to a fire breathing dragon. The dragon charged at her, blowing spiraling green flames in her direction. Belle protected herself with a quick spell, becoming trained in magic over the years.

Black smoke surrounded the dragon, and Belle stammered back when the dragon reverted into a woman, wearing a black ensemble. She held a dragon head staff, staring inquisitively into her blue eyes.

"Do you care to tell me why you dare disturb my sleep wench?" she demanded, holding up her staff threateningly.

"I was only seeking a place to lay my head for the night witch." Belle spat out vehemently, and Maleficent grinned sinisterly.

"I can sense the darkness growing in your heart. You've been searching for something for a very long time haven't you?" Maleficent noted circling her dangerously.

"I have but what does it matter to you?" Belle reprimanded, standing guard until the dark fairy stopped, facing her again.

"I can sense that love has driven you to do this...You once were a pure young maiden but your desire has driven you to the darkness, and you're willing to go as far as it takes aren't you?" she surmised giving her a sympathetic glance.

"I am but why do you care?" she probed, staring accusingly into her eyes.

"I don't care..." she snickered giving her a malicious grin. "But perhaps I could help you in exchange for a promise." she revealed, and Belle stared at her curiously.

"What do you wish?" the beauty inquired, her heart beating with anticipation.

"Tell no one about this cave or me. You may think that I'm choosing not to kill you but that isn't really true. You've got strong magic and your desire to find your beloved is what fuels that magic, equally matching my power. You would be a worthy opponent in battle but as the years have passed, I prefer to settle my disputes more peacefully." she explained, and Belle nodded in agreement.

"I will tell no one about your hideout. The man I'm looking for is Rumplestiltskin." she revealed, and Maleficent stopped, giving her a perturbed glance.

"The dark one hasn't been seen in one hundred years, but I did see him about that many years ago. He didn't tell me what it was for, but he came to me hoping to procure a sleeping curse. I didn't ask what he was going to do with it but his absence proves my suspicions. He must have drank the potion himself." Maleficent surmised, filling Belle with dread.

"But the dark castle is gone. He's gone." Belle said softly, averting her gaze.

"When is the last time you visited his residence?" the sorceress questioned, positioning her staff.

"It's been nearly a century...I found no reason to go back when I was no closer to finding his whereabouts." she explained, and Maleficent laughed.

"Oh my dear...I bet you he hasn't left at all. When people don't want to be found, they make a way of keeping themselves hidden, and I can assure you Rumple's had plenty of practice. Go back to the castle and focus. Sometimes when we go on a long journey, the answers we are looking for are right where we started. I don't think you'll be coming up empty handed this time." Maleficent added before disappearing in a haze of black smoke.

Belle decided that following the fairy's advice was important, so she did. She decided that giving herself a disguise was vital since there might still be a few living souls that had seen her the last time she'd visited the village. She knew it wouldn't settle well with anyone if she was recognized because people weren't meant to look the same over a century later. She felt lucky when she found a farmer who was willing to take her to the path that led to the castle.

"Miss are you sure you wish to travel that way? Only thieves and wolves ever cross those trails. You'll be dead by morning I'll say." the farmer warned who'd allowed her passage on the back of his wagon the past two days.

"I'll fair just fine kind sir…Thank you for bringing me this far." the cloaked young woman added, slinging a brown satchel over her shoulder.

"Aye well best of luck to ye and whatever it is you're looking for." he stated before sending his horses in the opposite direction. Belle eyed the path before her which stretched into a thick undergrowth of trees. She forced her way through the tangled branches and ivy trying to recount the correct path. The familiar trail looked like it hadn't seen much use in the past century but luckily she didn't have to fight her way through the foliage.

The thick forest drew back from where she walked, welcoming her _home _like a long lost companion. The forest had been enchanted by a spell many years prior but it had weakened giving her easy access to the place she was looking for. The protective magic bent back as she combed through it effortlessly as if she'd cast it herself.

The occupant of this territory had went to great lengths to keep others out. The spells permeating the property caused the bravest of knights to deem it undesirable. She continued to migrate through the foliage until she seen it in the distance, the dark castle. It hadn't been visible before but perhaps the spells he'd used to hide it had come undone.

The castle looked deserted and completely uninhabitable, but she could feel the magic concealing the true state of it. A normal citizen wouldn't have been able to tell the castle was unoccupied, but she knew the master well. He was still living here as surely as she breathed. She could feel his presence radiating throughout the property, leaving her senses tingling.

The woman bravely trekked the rest of the way to the castle using more of her strength the closer she got to unweave the spells, granting herself passage. She'd become a student of magic shortly after leaving this place and had learned much in her studies.

There weren't many magic users left in her realm because the art had become practically taboo. She'd witnessed many of its users burned at the stake, and she wondered if this was why beings like Maleficent chose to stay hidden. She was fortunate not to have been discovered herself.

Belle had traveled much during the last one hundred years, never staying in one place to long for the fear of being found but today she was going to make a deal, his last one she hoped. She eased effortlessly into the barricade he'd created, feeling the familiar presence of magic from long ago. She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with dust and mold. She rubbed her watering eyes, recounting the months she'd lived in this very castle. She allowed her hood to rest around her shoulders exposing her chestnut curls. She wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see her again She took a deep breath, cupping her hands over her mouth before calling out, "Rumplestiltskin I summon thee!" A few minutes passed but nothing happened, so she decided to venture further into the castle.

She walked up winding staircases, feeling nostalgic as she touched each step. She focused all her energies on finding him and then she felt a slight tingle. It was barely detectable, but she followed it until she came to a door that was heavily protected by spells. It took several hours but she was able to unweave them resulting in painful burns on her hands, but they would heal. She took a deep breath, making her way into his chamber.

She felt her heart stop when she opened the door. Sparkling glass glittered the floor but what caught her attention was the man she loved lying on the bed. His hands rested evenly over his chest. She walked towards him. She dusted her finger down his jawline, relishing the feeling of his smooth skin. She ran her fingers through soft tufts of curl, her eyes training on his lips, reminding her of the reason why she was here. True loves kiss had almost broken his curse before, but was it still true love? Belle knew there was only one way to test that theory.

"Do the brave thing and bravery will follow." she repeated the mantra, pressing her lips gently against his. There was magic in the motion. Power whooshed out of him, but Belle clung to him tentatively. She saw a golden light surround him. True Love's kiss was working. Belle stepped back, watching the light enrapture him. His gold gray skin faded into peach tones and his hair turned wispy brown. He took a staggering breath, placing his hand over his heart, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Where am I?" he muttered, taking in his surroundings. He trained his eyes on her, giving off the effect of seeing an apparition.

"Rumple it's me..." Belle spoke softly, approaching him cautiously.

"I don't understand...I'm human again. The curse was supposed to be irreversible, and on top of that I thought you were dead." he spoke unevenly. Belle sat down on the bed taking her hand in his own.

"True love broke your curse Rumple, and I was never dead. Regina imprisoned me for awhile, but I broke free. I've spent the last one hundred years searching for you." she revealed touching his face gently.

"Even so...Why did you come back for me after the way I treated you?" he questioned, tears welling in his eyes.

"Because I love you..." she admitted caressing the contours of his face lightly. He shuddered, pulling her closer to him.

"How are you here? How did you manage to stay alive this long?" he pointed out warily, almost unsure if she was real or not.

"I am over a hundred Rumple, but I've maintained my youth all these years because I'm immortal. I drank from an enchanted spring who's waters held magical properties. The spring granted me immortality when I drank from it. I had to kill a mermaid to drink the water but it was the only hope I had of finding you. I went down many paths, but I always came up empty handed. I didn't think I was ever going to find you until I met Maleficent. She set me back on the right path. I kept some water on hand for you too Rumple." she explained, pulling a canteen from her bag.

"I want to know how you managed to get inside…The spells I cast weren't mere jigsaw puzzles. You could've been killed!" he exclaimed with fear in his eyes.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands. I've studied different magical arts in depth, including spell unweaving." she smiled placing her hand on top of his.

"I see…" be blinked still uncertain if he was dreaming or not.

"Rumple will drink the water? There's no one left in this world I love but you." she proposed with a pleading gaze.

"My son is gone Belle..." he sighed pushing the canteen away.

"Drink the water Rumple…It will heal you and then we can be together forever. Your son would want you to find happiness. I'm sure of it." she told him, thrusting the canteen into his hands.

"Why would you want to be with me Belle? I'm a monster." he berated himself causing her to sigh.

"Because I love you. I've spent a century looking for you, and I don't want to spend the next century without you. You're all I want." she assured him, leaning in for another kiss. He groaned running his fingers longingly through her tresses. He pulled away, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Very well but I'm not an easy man to love..." he said, and she smiled shaking her head.

"You're lucky that I don't give up very easily then." she reminded him, and he could see the devotion in her eyes. He picked up the bottle without hesitation this time, greedily devouring the liquid inside. He was surprised when he felt torn muscle and sinew begin to sew itself back together, strengthening the bond.

"Belle it worked!" he shouted joyously taking her into his arms, twirling her around exuberantly. She giggled girlishly at his excitement.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin." she returned pulling him in for another deep kiss. He moaned longingly into her mouth, threading his fingers through her hair wistfully.

He pulled away staring softly into her cornflower blue eyes, "Belle…" he whispered ardently.

"And I love you too..." he confessed, and she thought her heart might burst at his declaration, one thought she would never hear.

"If you're feeling up to it. I would really like to hear your story." he said, lying down on the bed beside her. She stared into his eyes longingly, a smile lighting up her face as she recounted the tale.

"Once upon a time..." she began, weaving an intricate tale of bravery and adventure. Colorful images exploded in her mind as she recounted each event. She chose to leave nothing out, baring her soul to him. He was the only person left she loved in the world and if she couldn't share her most intimate secrets with him then they could never be together. She expected him to judge and chastise her, but he never did. He listened intently, holding her close when she cried because the darkness was evident and laughed when she told him about some of the facetious deals she'd made.

At the end of her tale, they married, settling back down into the castle. He could no longer use his magic, so he made better use of his time. He began to restore the furniture and decaying walls of the castle, discovering he was quite good at it, and Belle wrote. She wrote books about their adventures. She read them to their children at night, and they never stopped. They had forever after all. There would always be books to write and stories to tell, and she was happy because they included him. Their story was one that she would never have to close with "happily ever after" because it never would end.

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review! **


End file.
